


I Love You... But I Lied

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Fratricide [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunken Affairs, F/M, Incest, M/M, Shawn Hamada is Hiro and Tadashi's Dad, That no one wanted, The Cass is Pregnant with Tadashi's Baby Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, Yandere, it dies because obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It truly didn't matter to him if Tadashi had lied. Hiro just wanted to make sure that Tadashi knew that what they had started wasn't going to end. He wouldn't let it. They would just have another person in the mix to care for, and Hiro didn't mind that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro had decided not to eat dinner when his brother told him the truth and had explained. There had been a sinking hole in his stomach, one that left him nauseous and pushing away the hot wings that Aunt Cass had made. As he watched her walk to the counter, Hiro tried to see if he had only been ignoring the signs. Her schedule for doing... anything, really, hadn't changed. She had still greeted him everyday as though everything had been fine. 

It had never occurred to him that it was strange, that Aunt Cass had no problem with Hiro and Tadashi stating that they were indeed in love with each other, that they wanted to love each other in ways that would put them in jail and Hiro would be sent away. She only made them promise that they would wait from doing anything more that touches until Hiro was older. (It didn't stop Hiro from buying condoms so that they didn't make messes every time they did something.)

It had never occurred to Hiro to think about her in any other way than her being his aunt.

Just like it had never occurred to him that, when Tadashi and Cass had gotten drunk that night, that they had had sex.

Or that the swelling was more than just something of the female body that he didn't know.

"I'm going upstairs."

Tadashi followed him a few minutes later.

* * *

When his brother walked through the doorway to their room, Hiro sat up at the foot of the bed. his feet dangling off of the side. He looked up to Tadashi and saw fear in his brother's eyes.

"Hiro... I'm sorry. We just- I..." Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that he had when anxious and one that Hiro knew well enough. It made his mouth run dry at the thought, at the thought that his aunt had felt those fingers against her, in her, on her. As he saw Tadashi bite his lip, he thought of the possible kisses that had been placed upon them. It caused an ire inside of him to burn, as well as a fervor to just touch his brother.

Fuck what Cass thought right now.

"You were drunk, the first time?"

Tadashi looked up at him in surprise, as though he had forgotten Hiro was there. He gave a nod in reply.

"Do you... Do you remember anything?"

"Just words... This time that just happened, nothing happened. I think she's stressed out."

Hiro waved his hand, beckoning his brother to come closer. Tadashi came forward slowly, a hesitant animal which knew of the small and fierce predator on the bed. Hiro stood and reached out, smiling a bit when he felt Tadashi's fingers against his. He helped Tadashi lay down on his bed, soon bending down to kiss his forehead, cheeks, lips.

"But I lied," was what Hiro heard as a whisper, but he kept muttering words of love and praise against Tadashi's skin, pressing kisses to every bit of skin that he had access to. Tadashi responded wonderfully to it all, his protests, his truths, slowly becoming moans of pleasure, murmurs of a carnal nature, and each sound was music. This piece of music, this perfect symphony was all his.

Hiro gently turned his brother's head to the side, running his lips over his ear and whispering to him, and telling him everything he needed to hear... that Hiro needed to say. Tadashi let out a whimper, something that Hiro thought he'd ever hear from his older brother, when Hiro whispered another word to him, what brought his attention back to his lie, the untruth that Hiro had to discover on his own.

"Daddy."

He could feel Tadashi freeze underneath him, muscles growing tense.

"Hiro-" Tadashi grunted when Hiro pressed his lips harshly against his own, knowing that bruises would surely form against his pale skin and would appear on Hiro's as well, on the soft lips that were leaving him without breath each time they separated. He wondered if Hiro could taste the alcohol on his lips.

"Call me what you called her, Daddy," Hiro demanded, biting down on Tadashi's earlobe. He felt Tadashi reach up to - Pull him closer? Push him away? Turn them bother around? - him, only to thread his fingers through the long hair that Hiro hadn't felt the need to cut in a while. For a few moments, it was only Tadashi letting out soft sounds, Hiro peppering kisses around Tadashi's ear and just behind it, where he knew that Tadashi liked it most. It was calm and beautiful, something that Hiro had missed while Tadashi hadn't been near him, hesitant around everyone in the house. "Come on, you remember words, right?"

Fingers grew harsh against his scalp and Hiro hissed as he was pulled up and away, twisted so that he wound up on his back, the shock pushing all of the breath from his lungs.

"Ta-" Hiro cried out as teeth assaulted his neck, his body focused on the heat of it, reacting to it. He wanted to thrust upward, but Tadashi was sitting on his hips, careful of his weight but restraining Hiro the best that he could. He could hear Tadashi whisper that word to him and he felt his cock twitch in his pants, a moan tumbling from his lips like a stream of sweetness.

"How can..." Tadashi whispered, licking at the bruised skin before suckling on it gently. Hiro mewled as Tadashi went lower, nibbling at his collarbone.

"What?" Hiro whispered back just as softly.

"Why are you letting me touch you?" Tadashi bit at the bruising spot on Hiro's neck once again, and this time he moaned at the taste of blood in his mouth. "I-I shouldn't have in the first place, and certainly not with... With what's happened."

"Hush." Hiro brought Tadashi's head back down to his neck and let him continue to lick at the broken skin there, humming with pleasure at the feeling. "We're not- Ngh! - big brother and little brother right now. We're just Tadashi and Hiro, boys that love each other."

Tadashi pulled away from him and Hiro saw the tears that he had not seen forming before finally spill over.

"Babe..." Tadashi let out in a soft whisper. Hiro resisted the urge to push Tadashi away. He held back from pushing him away and screaming and 'Why would you call her what you call me?' and running out. "Hiro, I don't know..."

"What? Don't you love me?" Hiro asked, his throat on fire. He reached up and used Tadashi to pull himself up, biting into his neck. They belonged to each other; that was the way it was supposed to be. That's the way it  _had_ to be.

"Love you," he heard and his cock only grew harder, especially as Tadashi reached down to palm him through his pants. The words became a mindless mantra, breathless and devoid of thinking of anything else.

Hiro would make sure of that.

* * *

Cass sat on the small nook by her window, rubbing at her abdomen. She could hear Hiro's mattress creaking, and she felt the little bit of food that she did eat roll in her stomach. What was worse was that she knew what Tadashi looked like.

His hair would be sticking to his forehead, wet with sweat and Hiro would want to be licking at it, ignoring its taste and wanting it just because it was from Tadashi. Tadashi's hands were under Hiro's thighs, spreading him wider so that they could be connected more deeply and Tadashi would find the-

"Tadashi!"

Cass covered her ears, but she felt her lower stomach grow warm.

She wasn't supposed to know this about her nephew. She wasn't supposed to know what sounds he was making when Hiro would bite his neck, the pants that he'd make as he got closer to coming, and not that cry of ecstasy that came with his orgasm. She tried her hardest to make sure that she wouldn't know Hiro's either.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

She wasn't supposed to have raped her nephew that night. It didn't matter if she only remembered the feelings and sounds and not the reason as to why she did it, even under the influence of that social lubricant that her brother said would ruin her one day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered to her stomach, wondering if the life inside would hear her.

She wasn't supposed to be having her nephew's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get harder when you get out of the truck and realize you're almost out of gas. It's the hardest when you have no idea where you're going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the Hell am I writing this? It won't leave me alone. Curse the Lifetime Movie Network.

When Tadashi woke up the morning after, he felt his stomach flutter slightly. He was still buried inside of Hiro, his brother's back against his chest and their bodies connected so intimately that Tadashi felt boneless at it. He felt the latex between them and sighed at the feeling. As mad as Hiro had been last night, he had let Tadashi roll the condom on without hassle.

He thought back to last night. They had broken the one rule that had been set up when they had told Aunt Cass of what they felt for each other. It didn't matter to Tadashi, not really; being able to touch Hiro in other ways, knowing all of the spots that made him scream before finding out what spots inside of him would make him senseless, was enough for him. But last night had been too much. Hiro had pushed so hard, and Tadashi wanted to forget what his aunt had felt like. There was only the ghost of her touch against his skin, her lips, her gentle fingers that knew where-

"Ugh..." He curled closer around Hiro, trying to push it all away. This was the person he loved, the one that he was getting hard inside of now. As he thought of it, of the harsh bites against his neck and the soft lips that delivered enough kisses that he had urgently stripped both of them of their clothes, he wanted to move inside of him. He couldn't tell who he wanted at this moment, not while he was still drunk with sleepiness and not aware of what time of day it was.

Hiro moved against him in his sleep, Tadashi flinching at the tightness. Hiro's head moved and he turned to see Tadashi out of the corner of his eye. There was a small smile on his face and a spark in his eye.

"Did you want to go another round?" Hiro slid off of his brother's cock, grunting at the feeling of emptiness that followed. He turned to see Tadashi's face pink with embarrassment. Hiro laughed as he carefully slipped off the used condom and stood to throw it away. He went to his dresser

Tadashi found himself rutting against Hiro, senselessly burying himself inside of his brother over and over. Hiro was biting at the pillow, willing to follow Tadashi's order to stay as quiet as they could for a reason that Tadashi didn't voice. If it were different, if only the two of them lived here, Tadashi would be bending Hiro over the kitchen table and anywhere else he had always thought of as taboo before he had actually been in love.

But they weren't alone, and there were other circumstances.

'For Cass, and the baby, at least.'

* * *

Cass could hear the creaking of the bed distantly. Her sleep-addled mind made her think of the one time that she did find herself in that kind of situation, the one time that ended her ever trying again.

Her brother was ten years older than she was, but Cass knew that they were closer than same-age siblings.

Her brother was infuriating and stubborn, but Cass knew that he cared for her and never minded hearing about her problems, even if he never quite understood.

Her brother was dating other girls, but Cass thought that he loved Cass the most.

One night, when their parents had gone out, Shawn had decided to stay and watch Cass, who at fifteen hadn't been the most cautious. She would still leave the door unlocked when she would leave for school and sometimes forgot that she had left the stove on. He would laugh whenever he would come back from college or work to visit and find her multiple reminding sticky notes on the floor, Cass trying to count them all and think of where she had lost the last one or two.

"I can't remember what I'm doing, Shawn!" She remembered her brother's arms around her, and his deodorant was still the same as when she was a little girl. He'd never really changed, she thought, as he kissed her forehead and cooed to her soft, comforting words.

"It's okay. It's a phase, Cassie, and you'll get through it." Cass had been looking down at his lips and she thought of all the ways that she could tell her brother that she loved him, but it would never mean what she felt; "I love you" only meant so much when a sibling said it.

"I hope it's just a phase," she replied, nodding when Shawn reassured her it was, and again as he volunteered to make hot sauce for the chicken wings that their mother had mentioned making. She watched him walk, and she wondered what she couldn't see underneath the fabric.

It was after she said that that she realized that it wasn't a phase at all.

It didn't help that she started to cut her hair like her brother's girlfriend.

* * *

On her twenty-first birthday, three months before he was supposed to get married to his long-time girlfriend, he had invited her to go drinking. He'd be her babysitter while she tried all of the drinks that she had been eager to try. Her friends were all busy anyway.

Sweet drink after sour, spicy after bland, Cass's whole head felt stuffy and the man supporting her and calling the taxi to go back to her parents' home smelled just like her brother. His hands were on her hips as he helped her inside, almost stumbling himself. He muttered something about a girl - who was Naomi? - and started calling her that. His lips were soft against her neck, murmuring about how much he loved how her hair smelled like his soap. She wanted to tell him that he still used the same soap that their mother would buy for him, but she found herself silenced by his lips against hers.

She moaned, parting her lips and letting his tongue venture to meet hers. She was drowning in pleasure, and she didn't want to care right now. She just wanted this person to continue. He was picking her up and carrying her to a couch, cold fingers under her shirt and bra. He called her Naomi again, but she didn't mind as her pants were coming off and her underwear soon after. His mouth was hot against her and she was crying and moaning loudly as she tried to get closer to his mouth, anything to feel him against her on every part of her. Her face was wet from her tears.

"Shawn!"

With that, the whole spell broke, because Shawn had recognized her voice and he was pulling away from her.

"Cassie?"

Her brother pulled away to turn on the lamp, and Cass felt herself crumble apart as she spouted any words that made the vaguest sense in her mind, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter how much she tried to explain, to explain that it wasn't his fault, that they were drunk and they must have gotten caught up in the moment, and she and Naomi had the same haircut and looked a lot alike. The lights hadn't been turned on and- She heard him mention rape and realized that this is what is was. He was thinking of Naomi, and she was thinking about him.

He was going to be married soon.

"Cassie," Shawn whispered, voice broken. He looked green and Cass knew then that he was frightened. Of what, she didn't know. He reached out slowly and wiped at her cheek.

'He thinks I was crying, that I was scared or hurt or- Not because I felt good.'

"Shawn-"

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I-" He ran to the kitchen to vomit, leaving Cass alone in the living room half-naked and crying because she had made her brother cry.

He ran out the door soon after, leaving her alone on the floor in the house.

He called for a taxi, she later learned, leaving her alone in her thoughts until the day that her older nephew was born.

At first, she thought of him as the piece of Shawn that had her eyes and her brother's nose. Then Tadashi became her sweet boy that smiled like Naomi, and her friend to always care for.

* * *

Over time and the years in which she had lost her brother and sister-in-law, she had gained two sons, one of which grew more like his father in appearance and personality.

She wanted to have a piece of the joy that Shawn and Naomi had in having children, but Hiro and Tadashi were hers, too, now. She didn't resent their existence. It was proof to her that her brother still called her family enough to not be disgusted with her and to have her as their godmother.

Hiro reminded Cass of herself when she was young. They had similar smiles, and their faces were round and familiar. She loved watching him make his robots and enjoyed his enjoyment of gummy bears whenever he had a good report card come in, which was always. His smile was sweet and she wished, for a moment, that she didn't break up with her boyfriend that she'd been with for two years prior to Tadashi's birth and the nine years after. He didn't want kids, though, and her miscarriage had scared him enough to be firm enough with that decision.

'Why did Shawn get to have what I always wanted? Why does Shawn get love and I don't?'

When she found herself caught up in those thoughts, she would look for her nephews and hold them close, claiming that they needed hugs, and a last one before heading off to do something, anything.

* * *

Hiro started reminding Cass too much of herself when he turned twelve. She noticed his eyes following Tadashi, eyes burning into Tadashi and wanting... something. She saw him blushing whenever he received praise from Tadashi and, sometimes, he would shift in his seat as though uncomfortable when Tadashi would come by from SFIT to eat dinner with them. 

She tried to talk with him as delicately as possible, trying to get him to talk without being forced to. Hiro avoided talking about sexual urges and his sexuality whenever she did bring it up, but when she talked about love, he was always silent.

"Is there anyone you like? A girl or boy?"

Even as he turned fourteen, Hiro would shake his head, but there was always pink on his cheeks.

One night at dinner, Cass had been at the counter getting more hot sauce from the saucepan. She turned and saw all that she needed to. Sauce was on Hiro's cheek, and Tadashi wiped at it with his thumb. Hiro blinked and, his face flushed as Tadashi licked the sauce off. She saw Tadashi blush too.

Two weeks after Hiro had turned fourteen, Tadashi came forward to her and told her everything.

Cass found herself not minding.

In fact, she was happy.

She asked if Hiro could join them, and she set down the rules.

She wanted them to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think of this? May I have a comment? ;-;

The heat of the shower water was wonderful against Hiro's skin. The fingers that were massaging shampoo and conditioner into his scalp felt wonderful. Tadashi's humming was in his ears, soothing him and the pain at his hips' level. He tried to return the favor, grabbing the bottles of hair product and reaching for his brother's hair. Tadashi bowed his head forward, chuckling at the evidence of their height difference. Hiro pouted at that, bopping his brother on the head lightly. He asked for Tadashi to kneel down, saying it'd be easier on his back; surprisingly, Tadashi did so without complaint.

"Are you planning something?" Hiro asked, answered by Tadashi's lips against his abdomen. It was a good feeling, being able to touch each other, without thinking about it anymore. He massaged Tadashi's scalp slowly, gently, trying to imitate the kisses that were delivered to his skin.

"Do you hate her?" Tadashi mumbled, soft but firm.

Hiro sighed.

"Hiro?"

"Turn around. I can wash your back." Tadashi didn't comply. He did stand again, bringing his full height against Hiro. He saw Hiro's lower lip shrink a little, and he knew that Hiro was upset, biting on his lower lip.

"Hiro-"

"I don't hate her. I just... I don't want her near you." Hiro felt himself pulled close to his brother, the other's body hot against his. He could feel the suds in his hair flowing downward and he closed his eyes to keep the soap out. "I-I don't want to know that she touched you where... I didn't even get to touch you first."

Tadashi looked down at Hiro. "Hiro... I'm not going to act like it wasn't our fault. We made bad decisions... and I can't ask you to forgive me or her. I thought... I was with you, and she thought of someone else. I didn't mean for someone else, someone that I don't love that way, touch me; I just wanted you."

Hiro felt Tadashi cup his cheek, the shower water splashing a bit more into Hiro's eye at that, but it was a welcome feeling. His vision was blurry, and it reminded him of those "drunk" goggles that the teachers had them try on in middle school. They had blurred his vision so much that he had mistaken his classmates for each other, and Hiro could only imagine what poor judgement added to the situation.

'Well, I don't need to imagine now.'

"Stupid." Hiro, the suds out of his hair, stepped out of the shower. Casually, he pulled the hot water knob up and smirked as Tadashi jumped at the cold water coming from the shower head. As he heard Tadashi scold him gently, voice overtaken by guilt and almost broken-sounding, Hiro thought of it all. Of what Cass and Tadashi said, both were drunk off their asses; they didn't even sleep in the same place, as Tadashi had woken - still inebriated - and realized that he had a bed to sleep in, leaving his aunt alone in her room. Cass had gone to Tadashi in the morning only after noticing that there was something inside of her that shouldn't be there.

The more carnal memories came later, and Hiro remembered those three days as the days that Tadashi and Aunt Cass didn't speak to each other, or look at each other.

It was a horrible memory for them both, and the baby didn't ask to be made like that, if at all.

"I forgive you two." Hiro heard the water turn off and he looked up to see Tadashi staring at him in awe. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still pissed, but... It's your baby, right?"

"Yes." The way that Tadashi said it with such certainty, it made Hiro feel more fragile than before. There was a resolution to Tadashi's words whenever he was sure or devoted to something, like when he first applied to SFIT or began working on Baymax; it was there again when he confessed his relationship to the baby, to Aunt Cass' baby. Hiro reached up for Tadashi's face and wondered how his own features would mix with Tadashi's. He wasn't a girl, and he couldn't give his brother a baby; even if he could, the four to six percent risk of the child having any problems deterred him from the thought. There was a percentage now, but it was halved.

It made him wonder why Cass and Tadashi hadn't considered an elective abortion, but he wouldn't ask. At least, he wouldn't ask until they all had more time to adjust to the situation. They would have to get ready for the baby anyway, Hiro knew, and it'd be better to focus on that.

He couldn't care for a baby, but Tadashi and Cass could, he realized. He watched Tadashi move out of the shower and noticed the lithe muscles that structured his brother's body. Cass wasn't a weak woman either; she had helped out many time with moving equipment and materials for their robotics projects. They took care of Hiro and they both had income; the cafe had a steady income from loyal customers, and Tadashi was selling his first aid bots and continuing to fine-tune Baymax, gathering support from local equipment companies. All Hiro could probably do was help with basic care; he knew CPR and first aid from classes in high school, but that was it.

"Can I take care of the baby too?" Hiro's voice seemed more broken than he expected. Warm hands, though fingertips were cold due to the cold water that had been sprayed upon them, came to his shoulders, and warm lips met his forehead. He closed his eyes and let Tadashi move his head, letting their lips meet.

"Of course." Everything was quiet now, and Tadashi's voice was barely a whisper against Hiro's lips. "Everything I am belongs to you. This will be your baby, too."

It wasn't a perfect moment for Hiro, but those words made the situation feel a bit better in his heart.

'My baby, too.'

He wondered if it had a heartbeat yet.

* * *

Cass opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and saw Tadashi and Hiro in the doorway. Her blood ran cold in her body, spotting how tightly Hiro was holding onto Tadashi's sweater sleeve. Was this attachment hereditary, and were Tadashi and Hiro both affected, like how she had thought of Shawn? Out of relief, or was it cruelty, she thanked God that Hiro was a boy, so that this child in her belly would be a unique child, not given a chance to be affected by the curse in their veins.

"B-Boys..?"

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said softly, as though he had encountered a hurt animal. Cass bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything of the sort; her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. "We were... did you want anything in particular for breakfast?"

Hiro looked up at her - 'Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.' - and let out the smallest of smiles. "We can get something from the store if you want."

Cass shook her head; the thought of food was making her ill. She hurriedly stood, stumbling on her way to her bathroom. She could hear voices of concern, but she only focused on not hitting her head on the toilet seat as she emptied her stomach into the bowl. Her eyes were watering, her nose running. The acrid taste of acid was burning her throat, triggering her gag reflex again and her stomach flipping itself to empty itself more. There was too much inside of her, it felt like, too much to ever get rid of.

"Hiro, get that towel wet," she heard Tadashi say, and she smiled at the absurdity of it all. She shook as hands gently held her shoulders, rubbing soothing, meaningless shapes into her muscles to get them to relax. She heard Hiro close to her and sighed at the cool, damp towel around the back of her neck.

"A-" Hiro started saying, before cutting himself off. He moved the towel a bit to wipe some vomit from her chin, mumbling about how morning sickness must suck. It made Cass smile genuinely.

"It does, honey..." Tadashi's hands left her and Cass stood slowly, reaching to flush the toilet. She noticed Hiro staring hard at her; it wasn't hateful or sad, but curious.

"Will toast help?" She nodded to whoever had asked and Cass found herself alone in the bathroom with Hiro. She tried to swallow down what dryness had developed in her mouth and tasted bile. She must have made a face because Hiro let out a small laugh and helped her get a paper cup from her medicine cabinet for water. For a while, it was as though everything was normal. It was reminiscent of the time when she had the stomach flu, with Hiro helping her get water to wash out her mouth after vomiting and walk back to bed. Hiro even tucked her in and put a pillow behind her back so that she could sit up. She wondered if he hated her now, if she deserved his forgiveness, which she knew the answer to.

Hiro was pressing a tissue into her hands now, hushing at her and telling her that "it's okay to cry" and "I'm here" and "I don't hate you." She could hear herself, crying but it seemed so far away, too far away to be real. When did she start crying, and was she saying everything out loud? Everything was so fuzzy-sounding.

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Dashi... Aunt Cass?" Cass looked up and saw Hiro looking down at her, fear in his eyes. Tadashi was setting something down on her nightstand and Hiro was wrapping his arms around Cass; something inside of her felt crushed. Her baby boy, her nephew, her Hiro, was holding her. She could feel her breathing slow down, her arms not feel so stiff. It was a small comfort for now, having him touch her and hold back any disgust he had towards her.

She tried to bury herself in his shirt, smelling of the detergent that she had always bought for them. She tried to will it away, all of the past three months. No more hiding from Tadashi, being awkward around Hiro, and not doing their laundry for fear of bringing up memories that turned her stomach and made her regret ever falling in love; right now, it was only the memory of Hiro and her stomach flu that made her calm, her heart slowing down, and the churning of her stomach finally leaving.

"Here, Aunt Cass." Her fingers were gently pulled at, and toast was in her hand. She felt herself bit at the cooked bread, and it tasted wonderful. It was dry in her mouth, but her stomach made a noise of wanting for it.

"Aunt Cass?"

Cass looked up at Hiro and saw him biting his lip in the way he usually did when he was nervous. She looked over at Tadashi, who had a calm smile on his face. His ears were getting pink, though, like how they did when Hiro had to go to the hospital when he was seven for his broken arm. He'd been so nervous that Hiro would be awake during the surgery that he had his first panic attack.

Their lifetimes were histories to her, histories that she'd always been a part of. She knew so much about them, and now she knew too much. Her now swelling belly was enough, and it was too late to change anything about it.

"Aunt Cass, are you feeling better?"

The question came so innocently from Hiro's lips, and it sounded so concerned.

'Why did you say that? How could you not hate me?'

"I'm okay, sweetie. Just... I'm okay." Cass gave them a small smile, just to reassure them. Tadashi looked at her with a bit of incredulity in his eyes. Hiro, however, was more insistent with it.

* * *

 

Watching Cass vomit and then break down was overwhelming for Hiro. This was the woman that had raised him for the past ten, going on eleven, years. She'd gone to teacher conferences where they had lectured about his behavior in lower level classes - Disruptive, rude, correcting the teachers - and the many accidents that his and Tadashi's experiments had led to, including the hospital visits. She'd dealt with so much, but this situation was finally overwhelming her. Why wouldn't it?

"Aunt Cass, are you feeling better?"

Pregnancy and medicine weren't something that he knew too much about. Hiro knew about morning sickness and the changing moods, but he tried adding the mental stress of the fact that... this was her nephew's baby inside of her. If he was stressed out, how did she feel? It was already three months in; it was too late to do anything with the doctors now.

The thought made his stomach churn when Cass just reassured him that she was okay. How was this affecting the baby, his baby? What should she be eating? Should she even be working now? What appointments needed to be made? Tadashi had to know, because Hiro just didn't!

"Do you think you can eat? You can't live off toast," he said gently, repeating back the words that he recalled from the time that she had had the worst stomach flu ever and wouldn't stop throwing up. It seemed further away from him in memory than just a year ago.

"I can make a porridge. It should be light enough on your stomach," Tadashi offered. Hiro looked up at Tadashi, wondering what driving him right now: love, compassion, paternal instinct, or obligation?

"That sounds fine," Cass said softly, clearing her throat. She looked so tired.

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked again, reaching out and hesitating, before putting a hand over his aunt's. They were feeling cool and looking paler than normal. "What about milk or juice? Wait, nothing too sweet, right?"

Cass looked at him with those same confused eyes that she had before. "Milk sounds fine, milk and porridge."

"All right," Tadashi agreed. He came forward and, meeting Hiro's eyes for an impossibly short moment, placed a hand on her shoulder. Cass seemed to relax further under the touch. "It'll be about fifteen to twenty minutes, okay?"

Cass nodded. Hiro repeated the gesture and shooed him off, telling him that he would make sure she was comfortable before he'd help Tadashi downstairs.

Then he realized that he was alone with his aunt.

'Shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

One moment, Hiro was with his brother to care for his aunt, and now he was alone with her. He looked to her and noticed the pallor of her face. He didn't know what to say or ask, exactly. He watched as she leaned back into the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. Cass was much more relaxed than before, after she was put in bed. It was unsettling to him that she was relaxed after Tadashi had touched her shoulder. Hiro looked at her shoulder and then at all of her; her belly was indeed larger than before.

'What do you say your aunt who's pregnant with your brother's - your lover's - baby?'

"H-How do you feel now? You know, after throwing up?" Cass gave him a small smile, not meeting his eyes.

"Better out than in... I feel better than before." She lowered her head to look down at the sheets, fingers dancing along the thicker stitches of her quilt. Her stomach made a sound of agreement, gurgling with hunger. "Are you feeling all right, honey?"

Hiro lifted his eyes from her belly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cass didn't answer him. She only brought a hand up slightly, letting her fingertips caress her abdomen.

Hiro sighed. Of course, this would be it. He didn't want to think about how the baby ended up there. He didn't want to think about how his aunt may have touched, kissed, had anything to do with Tadashi in that way. He just wanted to see what the baby, what Tadashi's baby would look like.

"Aunt Cass... Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

Cass was quiet as Hiro reached out slowly. His fingertips mimicked hers, caressing her belly. He didn't notice - later, he'd say that he didn't care - Cass shivering at his touch. It was warm, just as warm as Cass, but there was something there that Hiro couldn't describe. It was making something stir in his heart.

"That's Tadashi's baby. I don't care how it exists right now. I can't give him a kid, even if I wanted to. Whatever dumb decision you guys made, his baby is real now, not just something that I know he thinks about... A lot."

'I won't let her know that it's Aunt Cass bother me.'

He looked up to Cass, whose eyes revealed nothing. They told nothing of what she thought of Hiro's words. It was just a blank look.

"A-Anyway... We're still family, Aunt Cass." It was really so easy to call her his aunt, like this was normal. Was it normal then, to still embrace her? He approached her slowly, and she shook slightly in his hold as she gradually calmed and returned the hug. Everything was fine, the storm of emotions around them calm. Hiro was surprised at how... This wasn't a woman that tried to take his brother away; it was the woman that had taken care of him as long as he could remember, the woman that let him have his brother with very few rules that he could fight back at and many rules that he agreed to; this was the woman that cared about him the most in the world, and he felt that in her arms.

He lifted his head up a bit, looking down to see her belly.

Lips touched his forehead, and he pulled back. A hand buried itself in his hair, fingers threading through his hair. He raised his gaze, and there were warm, brown eyes, filled with tears, and the sight killed him.

"Thank you, sweetie..."

"... can you feel it... him-her?"

"No, not yet. In a few weeks..."

Hiro nodded, humming at the thought. He'd seen pregnant women before; would his aunt's stomach swell very large, or would it be rather small? Cass was petting his head, rubbing all the spots that she would when he was stuck with a headache; would she do the same thing for the baby? Would she breastfeed the baby? Would Hiro be able to take classes with her on how to take care of a baby? He and Tadashi would have to work really hard to support it, probably more than he knew...

Instead of asking those things, he asked the question that no one had thought far enough ahead on.

"Can I name the baby?"

Cass looked down at him, their gazes locked as the woman tried to process what had just been said. The moment extended itself, expanding into the air and filling their lungs with its presence. Hiro felt trepidation going through Cass one moment, and before he could apologize - for what, he didn't really know - his aunt burst into laughter. It was a beautiful, familiar sound that Hiro was suddenly starving for. He had never realized how much he loved his aunt's laugh in that moment, how much he had missed it, and he wanted his baby to know it.

Then the thought of his aunt bothering him so much struck him, and the bubbling laughter rose up in him to at the incredulity of their situation. She held his whole world in her belly, and he had been angry at her for it. His aunt, cradling him, would know the love he had felt for the last ten years of his life; what more could he ask for, than to give hia whole world its name?

Tadashi came back to the room, dry toast in hand, to find his family giggling. He smiled.


End file.
